Fireflies
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place during 'The Southern Riaders'. It's the night after Katara confronts her mother's killer. She's restless and conflicted, but with the help of fireflies and Zuko, maybe Katara can be happy again. Songfic to 'Fireflies' by Owl City.


**Lately, I've been obsessed with Owl City's song, **_**Fireflies**_**, and I thought it would be a great song for Zutara.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**This fanfic takes place shortly after the Southern Raiders. Like Aang, Sokka and Toph aren't even back shortly XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song _Fireflies_.**

Katara turned restlessly in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep, her mind racing. She had faced her mother's killer only a few hours ago. From there, she and Zuko stopped at his family's summer home on Ember Island to stay for the night.

But Katara couldn't get to sleep. Had she done the right thing, sparing the life of the man that killed her mother? Or should she have struck him dead when she had the chance.

A flicker of light under her door caught her attention. At first, she thought it was just Zuko…except there was more than one flicker. And this wasn't the orange flicker of fire, this was a bright yellow.

Grabbing her water flask, ready to attack. Slowly opening the door, Katara braced herself.

What she didn't expect was to see a bunch of small, flickering lights traveling down the hall. On closer inspection to one light resting on the doorframe, she saw that it was some kind of bug. Following the lights, she noticed they were going into Zuko's room. He had left the door slightly ajar. Katara slowly opened the door…and gasped at the sight in front of her.

What looked to be millions of the little bugs were flying around Zuko's room. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. Zuko laid in bed, sleeping and oblivious.

_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Katara contemplated whether or not to wake him. The bugs were crawling on him and one was dangerously close to crawling into his mouth.

"Zuko," Katara whispered, shaking his shoulder, "Zuko, wake up." Zuko groaned, opening his golden eyes sleepily.

"Ugh, they're back," he said, retreating under the covers, "Did you leave a window open downstairs."

"Yeah," Katara said. The heat inside the house had been almost unbearable when they first entered.

"What are they?" Katara asked.

"Fireflies," Zuko said, sitting up on his elbows, "Annoying little things, they're always hanging around here and are particularly attracted to firebenders, hence why they have decided to take residence in my bedroom." Katara sat on the edge of Zuko's bed, looking up at the fireflies.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Zuko stared at Katara, watching the amazement cross her face.

'_Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops every_

_You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_

"It's…relaxing," Katara said, leaning back on her hands and staring up at the fireflies, "Like the whole world just slows down." Zuko looked up at the fireflies. He had always found them annoying since they were attracted to firebenders and swarmed around a firebender like an army of scorpion—wasps. But he could see what Katara meant. Fireflies always did have a very otherworldly feel to them.

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

A few of the fireflies landed on Katara and she giggled.

"They're so warm," she said, letting one crawl into her hand, she looked around the room, smiling brightly.

"It's looks like they're dancing," she giggled. She grabbed Zuko's hand, dragging him out of bed.

"Let's dance with them!" Katara exclaimed. Usually, Zuko would have said no. But Katara had been so sad after confronting her mother's killer…he wanted to make her happy. He let Katara grab his hands and dance around with him.

"Come on Zuko, get into it," Katara exclaimed. Zuko felt the warmth from the fireflies brush against his skin, as if guiding him. He dance with Katara, twirling and dipping her until, finally, he pulled her into his chest.

'_Cause I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(I fall asleep)_

Katara blushed as she was pressed against Zuko's bare chest, he had only worn a pair of red pajama bottoms to bed.

More fireflies poured in from the small crack in the door, filling the room with an otherworldly glow.

"I-I should get back to my room," Katara stammered. Zuko grabbed her hand, giving her a small, rare smile.

"Stay with me and the fireflies," he asked softly. Katara hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. They both laid face up on his bed, watching the fireflies dance above their heads, letting themselves forget their troubles for a while.

_With my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

'_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Katara wasn't sure she, but at some point she must have fallen asleep. She woke up to the sun's rays in her face and snuggled into Zuko's side.

"The fireflies are gone," she whispered sadly.

_To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

"Not all of them" Zuko said, nodding toward the bedside table. On it was a jar filled with ten or so fireflies.

"I caught a few for you," he said, "They can't stay in there long, but…"

_But I'll now where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre_

'_Cause I save a few and I keep them in a jar_

"Thank you Zuko," Katara said. To his surprise, Katara leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

_I like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause my dreams are bursting at the seams_

"You're welcome," Zuko said softly, "Do you…wanna get some breakfast?" Katara shook her head, resting it on Zuko's chest. She could hear his heat beat rapidly.

"Let's just stay here a while," she said, feeling at peace for the first time in a long while, "With the fireflies."

**There's **_**Fireflies**_**! I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is _MoonlghtSpirit_. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since _MoonlightSpirit _was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
